An inkjet head includes an actuator and a pressure chamber in which ink is filled. The actuator is deformed when a driving signal (voltage) is applied thereto and pressurizes the ink filled in the pressure chamber. The pressurized ink is ejected from a nozzle opened in the pressure chamber and forms an image on a printing medium such as recording paper.
The ink sometimes adheres to a nozzle surface on which the nozzle is provided. In order to prevent the ink from staining the printing medium, for example, a wiping blade removes the ink adhering to the nozzle surface.
On the other hand, there is known an inkjet head that ejects two kinds (or two colors) of ink. In the inkjet head, for example, a groove is provided between two nozzles, which eject different kinds of ink, to suppress the kinds of ink wiped by the wiping blades from being mixed between the two nozzles.
When the groove is provided between the two nozzles, it is likely that the ink wiped by the wiping blade remains in the groove. It is likely that, for example, the ink remaining in the groove stains the printing medium and affects printing quality.